Amen Kind of Love
by Nathaniel E. Kenway
Summary: Set between WD and R:MR, Ron Stoppable and Tara King are getting married and you are invited to the wedding. Warning: Chapter 3 may contained some lemons. Be advised.
1. The Ceremony

**Hello everyone, Kenway here, sorry for the hiatus what with working two jobs. But now I`m back and I want to thank all of you for your patience and review. Writer's block has been my enemy sometime so I decided to give you this story while I'm working on R: M &R. Let's see Ron and Tara wedding. Again I don't own the rights to Kim Possible, that's Disney.**

 **B: Thoughts**

 _I: Speech_

It was a glorious Saturday afternoon, the weather was fair and sunny and everyone was enjoying it, except for one man. While Ron Stoppable was a man of many phobias such as his fear of bugs, gnomes and especially-shudder-monkeys, he would rather face an army of gnomes riding genetically-altered spider-monkeys than what he is facing right now: His own wedding day.

That's right; Ron Stoppable is getting married to Tara King, his girlfriend of two years. After months of planning and decisions-making, everything was ready for the wedding except for Ron. Now don't get him wrong, Ron was excited to marry his beautiful fiancée Tara, but he was nervous as most men are on their wedding days. As Ron is pacing around in his room before the ceremony begins, he can't help but feel nervous.

 **Ron's POV**

' **Ok relax Ron there is nothing be afraid of, it's not like you're facing Monkey Fist or Gill, in a hour you are going to marry your fiancée Tara who you love, no big right** _'_ Ron tries to tell himself but to no avail, no matter what he does he still can't shake the negative thoughts that he will mess up eventually and Tara will leave him. Just as he paces again, he was interrupted by his father and mother as they entered the room.

" _Are you all set, Ron everyone is waiting?"_ His father said as his wife goes over and inspects her son to make sure he was clean and ready for his big day

" _You look very handsome, Ron. It seems like only yesterday that I held you in my arms as a newborn and now you have grown up as a fine young man and getting married."_ His mother said withholding tears of joy for her son.

" _Thanks mom"_ Ron tells his mother but Ron's parents' notices his worried glance and decided to talk to their son.

" _Are you nervous son?"_ His father asks, knowing all well the conflict his son is going through as he once did.

" _Me nervous, pfft no I'm not nervous, why would I be nervous I am not nervous at all."_ Ron exclaims trying to convince himself and his parents to little avail as he panics a little and loosens his collar like it was suffocating him. Both parents look at each other with a knowing glance and decided to help calm their son down before he pops a blood vessel.

" _Ronald, sit down, take a deep breath and tell us what's wrong, it might make you feel better."_ His mother tells him as he takes a deep breath and tells them his troubles.

" _I'm afraid that I am going to mess this up, that I can't be the husband Tara wants me to be. I know that she loves me and I love her but what if I screw up and she decides that I'm a loser and she'll leave me."_ Ron said with his eyes closed and head down.

Ron's father listen as his son let out his concern and with an understanding heart comfort his son. _"Now Ron you know as well I do that Tara will not do that. We may not know her as well as we did Kim but she is a kind and loving woman and that we know from her that she had a crush on you since high school and it hasn't changed in those years just proves the point. Yes you will make mistakes, both of you will but marriage is a learning experience and if she helped you during your broken times after your break-up, then she will be there in all times, both good and bad. But I can say for certain that once she walks down that aisle, you know it in your heart that you will do everything you can to never let her down."_

Ron looks up to his father in appreciation for his words of encouragement as he hug both his father and mother and thank them for the help. As the three hug each other, they separated as Ron went to grab his black jacket and walk out with his folks to the altar, ready for his bride.

 **Tara's POV**

" _Dang split ends, of all the days to get there, it has to be on my wedding day"_ Tara mumbles as she fixes her hair for her wedding day. She couldn't believe that she was getting married to Ron Stoppable, her longtime high school crush and current fiancé. She honestly believe that this would never happen as back in high school, he was dating Kim Possible and everyone expect those two to get married as they known each other since they were 4. But fate decided that she was to become Ron's wife and not Kim and she couldn't be more ecstatic.

She saw in Ron that everyone in school including Bonnie and even Kim Possible didn't see, they all saw him as a goofy, lazy loser with a weird pet and while granted she was the same way, it all changed after Camp Wannaweep after Gill attack them and Ron, though he was scared captured Gill and saved them.

After that she began to see him in a new light and realized that he didn't cared about the food chain or popularity his never-be-normal attitude allowed him to be himself and he would go on missions with Kim even though he never got recognized but it never stop him from doing the right thing.

As Tara was daydreaming, she was awoken by a knock on the door and the door was opened revealing to be her mother. As her mother came in, she saw her daughter sitting by the vanity mirror in her satin ivory wedding dress, the same one that she wore on her wedding day, passed down to her own daughter's special day.

" _Here, let me get your hair ready, dear."_ her mother said as she make her way to her daughter and grabs the brush from Tara's hand and gently brushes her luscious hair.

" _Thanks mom"_ Tara stated as her mother brushes her hair and Tara applies her make-up and finishes getting ready.

" _There all done, so how do I look?"_ as Tara gets up and twirls herself in her wedding dress as her mother looks at her with tears in her eyes seeing how beautiful her daughter is in her wedding dress.

" _You look beautiful"_ her mother proclaims as she hugs Tara and with tears lightly flowing from both women and as they separated, Mrs. King grabbed a tissue and lightly dabbed Tara's tears away.

" _Now dear, we don't want your new husband to see you with tears stains now do we?"_ She said as both mother and daughter chuckled at the thought. After the touch up, Tara's mother sat her down.

" _Now, do you have everything before your father takes you down the aisle?"_ She asked and Tara reply

" _Yes mom, I have something old, the wedding dress you wore for your and Daddy's wedding. I have something new, the tiara veil that Aunt Claire bought me. I have something borrowed, the silver bracelets that Amber lend me and for something blue will be the silver necklace with the sapphire pendant that Ron gave me on our first anniversary as a couple."_ Tara told her mother as she placed each item on her.

" _Now that you are all set, let me give you some advice my dear before your father comes. Know that a happy marriage is a new beginning of life, a new starting point for happiness and usefulness and that it requires falling in love many times, always with the same person."_

Tara hugged her mother and mutters a thank you and as they walk out of the room, they see an older gentleman in a black tuxedo welcoming the two women.

" _My two favorite women in the world, don't you both look beautiful today."_ Mr. King said as they go over to him. Both women laughed and as her father kissed both her and her mother on the cheek and escort them both to the sanctuary, Tara's thought on one thing. **'It's time'**

 **Regular POV**

As everyone was sitting down and waiting for the bride to come, Ron waits eagerly for Tara to make her appearance and though he wishes that Kim's parents could be here as they were considered as his second set of parents while his own were away for work, but he knew that with his break-up of Kim 4 years ago, it would be awkward.

Just as he began thinking, the organist began playing and everyone look down the aisle as Hana, Ron's little sister and the flower girl began walking down tossing her flowers out of the basket until she reach the end and sat down next to her parents. As the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down the aisle and took their rightful place.

Then the organist began playing 'Here Comes The Bride' and the crowd began to stand up to welcome the bride. Ron was left breathless as he saw Tara coming down the aisle with her father leading to the altar and with her husband to be. His father was right when he said that that he would do anything for her and after seeing her with her satin ivory dress and tiara veil, he felt obligated to ensure that he will not disappointed her.

As both the bride and her father got to the altar, the pastor asks _" who gives away the bride"_

" _I do"_ her father said as he passed his only child to her new husband to be joined together in holy matrimony as he heads back to sit next to his wife.

As the pastor began his dialogue of the sacred blessing of marriage, Ron looks over his wife to be and spoke softly to her.

" _You look beautiful, Tara"_ Ron said admiring how the dress emphasizes on her hourglass body

" _Thank you, Ron and you look very handsome"_ Tara said she eyed Ron's tuxedo clad body

" _Thank you and this suit is not even from Smarty Mart"_ Ron joked and Tara laugh softly. As the pastor finished, he then ask Ron _"Do you take Tara to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_ Ron replied " _I do_ " and the pastor asks the same to Tara _"Do you take Ron to be your lawfully wedded husband?_ Tara replied " _I do"_

As the pastor ask for the rings. The ring bearer and Tara's cousin came and gave the rings to the couple. As they grab a ring, the pastor then ask Ron and Tara to exchange rings and ask if anyone objects to this union and both Ron and Tara held their breath but quietly relax as no one objected. The pastor finished the ceremony " _I now pronounced you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"_ Ron lovingly look at Tara and lean in and kiss Tara passionately and he could as Tara did the same, the crowd cheered and both parents teared up as their children are now officially married. As they separated, the pastor proudly presented Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable and both Ron and Tara ran out of the sanctuary as husband and wife with joy in their hearts. Their new life has begun.

 **Please read and review, I would greatly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the story and now we go to the reception in the next chapter.**


	2. The Reception

**Alright everyone, I seem to be on a roll this week, I hope y'all enjoy the reception of the wedding of our two lovebirds. Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. The song included in this fanfic is loosely based on George Strait "I Cross My Heart" Again I do not take credit for this song at all.**

" _You look beautiful in that dress, Mrs. Stoppable"_

" _Mmm, you look just as handsome Mr. Stoppable"_

As the newly wedded couple began to openly flirt with each other, the photographer cleared his throat bemused by the couple blushing being caught in the act, but not regretting it as they prepare to take their wedding photo for the first time in the garden fountain nearby the front of the church. As Tara was leaning safely in her new husband's arms, she felt a sense of content and joy as the camera flash as the concept of being Ron's wife began to hit her.

' **Never would I think this could ever happen and now if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up'** Tara thought as the photographer began to take more photos. As Ron held his new wife, his thoughts were similar **'It's hard to believe that this beautiful and kind woman is my wife, I vow to step up and be the husband she needs so no more doubting, she believes in me now I must do the same.'**

As the photographer paused to change film, members from both sides came to greet the couple. Hana ran up to Ron hugging her brother and new sister in law with glee as the couple chuckle at the little girl's enthusiasm, Ron's and Tara's parents came up to them with hugs, congratulations and wishes for a long and happy marriage. Ron's cousin Rueben patted Ron in the back as his wife Victoria hugs Tara. Tara's Aunt Clara was weeping with joy as she congratulate them both as she's hugging Ron tightly while asking Ron to take care of her niece. Ron agrees as his wife laugh seeing her husband looking uncomfortable by her aunt's firm hug. Even cousin Shawn, Ron's bane of existence shook his cousin's hand and though skeptic begrudgingly shook as well.

" _Now can I get the family to join in with the bride's family on the left and the groom's on the right please?_ The photographer ask as everyone get in position with the grown up on the sides while Hana and Thomas, the ring bearer stood in front of Ron and Tara, but Ron and Tara only had eyes on each other as the family photo was taken.

After a few more photos with the family, they dispersed to interact with each other while allowing the bridesmaids and groomsmen to join the photo shoots. First the ladies with Tara at center with Amber and Jessica on the left and Jackie and Crystal on the right as their photos were being taken.

" _Congratulation Tara, I wish you the best"_ Crystal spoke softly to Tara as their photos were being taken.

" _Thank you, Crystal"_ Tara replied back to her maid of honor.

Then it was the men's turn with Ron in the middle with Reuben and Shawn on his left and David and John on his right.

" _Ron, my man congrats on your wedding"_ he replied quietly

" _Thanks, Reuben"_ Ron replied to his best man.

The photographer was almost done with his session but he requested only the groom and bride for one more photo shoot. As the photographer was about to take the photo, Tara with a devious smirk grabs Ron by his collar and kisses him on his cheek, catching Ron off guard as the flash went off.

As their friends and families were enjoying the free drinks and socializing with each other, Ron and Tara went up to the upper room above the ballroom. As soon as Tara closed the door, she was spun around and her lips were met by Ron's in a passionate kiss that took her breathe away for a moment before she respond back fiercely as his. A fight for dominance with their tongues as Ron's hand slid down to her waist as Tara's hands started gripping his neck and up to his hair. As Ron started kissing her cheek and slid down to her neck, sucking on her pulse, Tara moaned excitedly by the affection of her husband, but she knew now was not the time, so with a half-hearten respond she replied

" _Ron, babe we need to stop, we have guests down there"_

" _Mmmm, they can wait while I spend some time with my wife"_

As Ron continue with his assault on her neck, Tara chuckle as she gently push Ron back with her hands on his chest as she looks to him

" _As much as I want to continue this, save it for the honeymoon. We still have guests to attend to and there is still dinner to come."_

Ron leans his forehead on hers as they enjoy each other's company but a knock on the door interrupts the atmosphere as Ron goes to the door and opens it slightly to see Crystal informing them they are about to start, Ron thanks her and inform her they will be out shortly. With Tara in his arms, they began their descent to the doors.

The reception was amazing as the guests were coming and taking their seats in the ballroom. The couple decided to have their reception in the Grand Upperton Hotel, just a few blocks down from the church. With its Off-Broadway style banquet hall, the walls with its usual ivory white wallpaper have been draped with purple linen stretching from wall to wall and the purple linen covered pillars wrapped with white lights underneath spiraling to the bottom. Round tables covered with navy blue table cloths with sparkling silverware and crystal drinking glasses for each guest and in the center for each table was a vase holding beautiful purple, blue and white flowers. At the head of the room was the table of honor reserved for Ron and Tara and their parents. The table was dressed as the regular tables and propped up higher to oversee the entire room with a large curtain of white lights flowing down to the floor like a waterfall of lights.

Once all the guests were ushered in and shown to theirs seats, Ron and Tara were ready to make their grand entrance into the room. The couple were standing side to side, holding hands and staring down the white doors that lead into the reception. As they were about to go out, Ron whispered into Tara's ear

" _You nervous, love"_ he ask and with a pat on his arm she replied

" _A little, but I'll be fine and you"_ She asked

" _Same, though I don't want to make a fool of myself and embarrass you"_ Ron admitted nervously. Tara firmly squeezed his hand for reassurance. _"Don't worry, Ron I'm with you always and remember that they're not strangers, they are our friends and family and they support us."_

With her encouraging words, Ron relaxed and kissed her forehead in thanks as the attendant informs them they are ready for them. As they firmly hold hands, they walk out into the reception as the doors open up and the attendant presents to the guests Mr. and Mrs. Ron Stoppable, the guests stand up and cheered for the newly wed as they walk to the dance floor with words of congratulations and blessings for their marriage. Once they arrive to the dance floor as planned, Ron lean in to give Tara a very romantic kiss which she responded in kind and the guests cheered.

Dinner was served, first the salad and then a nice meal of steak, scalloped potatoes with cheese and broccoli, everyone enjoy their meal especially Ron and his wife

" _Mmm, this steak is good, very tender and scrumptious"_ Tara statedfully satisfied with her dinner

" _Yeah, Rafael really outdid himself again, especially with the potatoes soft but firm."_ Ron reply back

" _Rafael your head chef at your workplace, he cooked all this?"_ Tara asked surprised,

" _Yeah, when he heard I was getting married, he begged me to cook the wedding dinner as a gift to me and I couldn't say no."_ Ron said very proud of his chef's work.

" _Well, tell him he did a great job and you give him a raise for his culinary skills."_ Tara said as Ron laughed for his wife's excitement.

As the dinner was over, Tara's father stood up with a glass in his hand and started tapping his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention. As the guests look up to the head table, Tara's father clear his throat and began to speak.

" _First of all, I want to thank you all for coming on this special day and I would like to propose a toast to my daughter and her new husband. Now when I heard that my little girl was marrying her high school crush, I'll admit I wasn't ready to give away my daughter just yet, but when I met Ron and got to know him over time I saw how much he loves her, I knew right there that this fine young man would take care of her and will never hurt her. Tara, I want to wish you a wonderful marriage and Ron, welcome to the family."_ The crowd applauded as he went over to the newly wed and hugged his daughter who was touched by his speech and mumbled a thank you and he let go to shake Ron's hand firmly as he welcomes Ron as his new son.

As Tara's father went to sit down with his wife, Crystal, Tara's maid of honor stood up as well to give a speech.

" _Listen up everyone, now I've known Tara and Ron back in high school when we were on the cheering squad and I'll admit that I thought Tara could do much better than Ron since I didn't exactly had a high opinion of Ron back then, but after our event from Camp Wannaweep and after seeing how much Ron has grown over the years, I owe you both an apology especially to Ron and I wish you a successful marriage and a wonderful life together."_

Both Ron and Tara thanked her with Ron mouth no worries to her, showing that he holds no grudges towards her, which Crystal was thankful for. Then Reuben and his wife stood up and went over to give the newly wed some encouraging advice.

" _Ron I would like to give you advice from one husband to another. Always remember the number one rule for marriage Ron; if she is not happy, then you're not happy"_ Reuben stated as some of the husbands in the room agreed and Tara laughed. _"But in all serious, know that when a man finds a wife, he finds a treasure. Just remember she is your partner and know that if you take care and treat your wife like the treasure she is, your marriage will be a blessing many times over."_ Reuben finished as he passed the mike to his wife Victoria as she spoke her piece.

" _Tara, I want to congratulate you and I wish you the best and I want you to remember. Always communicate with each other, your marriage will be stronger and yes you will have disagreements but never go to bed angry. Always love each other even if you don't feel like it and know that your husband cannot read your mind, talk to your husband if you are troubled. I love you both and I wish you both the best."_

Reuben and Victoria finished their speech with hugs and thank you from the newly wed.

After the dinner, the guests were excited for the next event, the cutting of the cake by the newly wed. Rafael and two servers came out pushing two trays: one with plates and silverware and another with an extravagant three tier round butter cream frosted sponge cake with strawberry filling with trimmings on the first two layers and edible gems on the bottom layer with a miniature bride and groom on top. Ron had asked Rafael and his staff to make it as a surprise for Tara as it was her dream cake. Tara after seeing it was ecstatic as they rolled it in that she gave Ron a big wet kiss on his cheek.

" _So, I take it you love it"_ Ron replied still dazed from her kiss.

" _Yes, oh Ron thank you so much and thank you Rafael for the meal and the cake, I love it"_ Tara said she thanked the chef as she hugged him.

" _No I should thank you and Ron for allowing us to make the meal and cake for your wedding, it truly was an honor"_ The chef said showing gratitude to the couple.

Tara giggled as she went over to Ron as they prepare to cut the cake together. With Ron behind Tara and both of their hands on the knife, they cut the first two slices together and place them on the plates and they fed each other a piece of cake. Both of them enjoyed the soft but firm slice as the chocolate filling and vanilla icing mixed together into a heavenly taste. Then they began to cut the cake and placed them on plates as the servers would serve the slices to the guests as that they would enjoy the delicious treat themselves.

As the dusk progresses into the night, it was time for the Ron and Tara's first dance and as the couple made their way to the dance floor, the DJ started to play a song of love and promise. As the couple started to dance and sway to the beat of the music, their friends and families taking photos and recording their first dance but the couple weren't paying attention to them but rather themselves as they continue to dance.

 _ **You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete**_

 _ **And as long there is breath in me, I'll makes yours just as sweet.**_

 _ **As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,**_

 _ **So let's make each tomorrow be the best it can be**_

' **She truly is a miracle'** Ron said he continue to dance with his wife and begun to think about how everything he went through to be where he is today. Before he was lost and a little mad with what Kim did to him, but he realized it was a blessing in disguise as he found his soulmate and companion in life and so with a whispered vow to Tara " _With every breath in me, Tara I will never let you down"_

 _ **You've got the promises of my love to keep you warm**_

 _ **In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.**_

 _ **A love as true as mine.**_

Tara looked up to Ron as he made his vow and with tears in her eyes reply lovingly, " _Ron even if we find a day when it storms, my love will always remain true for you,"_ As the song came to an end Ron and Tara lean in for a kiss as the cheer cheered and some with tears in their eyes.

The night continues on as Tara and Ron were dancing with their parents for the father-daughter/mother-son joint dance. As Tara dances with her father, Mr. King begins to reminisce back when Tara was a little girl playing princess, asking her daddy to help practice her dancing for the ball at the palace. Now she was all grown up and married to a wonderful man but he was a little saddened that he's letting go of his little girl. Noticing her father's mood, Tara comforts him and said

" _Don't worry Daddy; I'm always going to be your daughter."_

" _I know Tara, it just that it's hard to believe that it seems like it was yesterday that you were a little girl but you're all grown and now married, but in my eyes you will always be your little girl."_

" _Oh daddy"_

As Tara continues to dance, Ron and his mother were dancing alongside his wife and father in law and as the music continue on. Sensing the discomfort on his mother's face, Ron was worried and he asked what was wrong.

" _It's nothing to worried about, Ron"_

" _You don't seem very happy, mom"_

" _I want to apologize for never really being there for you Ron, you grow up to be a fine young man and where was I, always working and never thinking about you and all the_ _'this is our way of telling you '_ _. I may be your mother by blood but Anne was more of a mom to you than I was. I feel like it should be Anne you should be dancing with, not me."_

Ron took in his mother's words as she explained her apology. Ron admits that there were times that he wishes his mother was there for him throughout his younger years and yes its true Mrs. Possible was more as a mother than she was; he held no grudge against her. She was here now and it was never too late. So he hugged his mom and muttered an 'I forgive you' and tears of joy in her eyes, she hugs her son.

The event was coming to a close as every single woman gathered around for the bouquet toss, hoping to be the lucky one to catch it. As Tara prepares to throw it, the women move and shove each other around to better their chances of catching it.

" _It's mine"_ one replied

" _Back off its mine"_ another said as she grabbed one's shoulder to move.

As Tara throws the bouquet overhead, the girls scramble to grab it only to be taken away by Hana as she leaps up and grab it in the air as expected of super ninja little girls. Hana giggle as the women groaned of being beaten by a little girl. Everyone laughed at their expression and Ron softly spoke ' _that's my little intruder.'_

Now it was time for the garter toss as Tara sits down on a chair in the middle of the dance floor as Ron approaches her while the young single men gathered around. As Ron kneels down in front of Tara with a cheeky expression on his face, Tara responds with her own as if she was daring him. As Ron ducks underneath her dress, he decide to tease her a little as he nip her thigh while grabbing the garter and pulling it from her leg. Tara quietly 'eep' and blushed at her husband's antic in front of the guests and as Ron pulled his head out with the garter in his mouth amused by his wife's glare.

Without even looking, Ron tosses the garter over his head right into the path of the men as they scrambling and pushing each other to grab it, but it was Thomas who grabbed it out of luck as the garter was on the floor while the men tried to untangled themselves to get to it.

As the reception hall was being cleaned up, Ron and Tara thanked the guests for coming along with congratulation to the couple. Ron and Tara walked out of the reception hall to be greeted by some of the guests and began to make their way to the car, waving good-bye to everyone as they drove off to begin their next journey in life.

 **And done. I'll admit this has been a difficult chapter to write and honestly not my best one, the amount of research and past experience I've learned. I've tried to be as detail as I can for this reception chapter and now all that is left is the Honeymoon. Please Read and review I would appreciate it. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. The Honeymoon

**Hello everyone, Kenway here. I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and support for this story, it does mean a lot. This will be the final chapter for this story it will be M rated for adult content/sexual themes. Read at your own disclosure. I will continue on with R: M &R, like I said before I will not abandon the story. So without further ado, let's get on with the honeymoon. Again I don't own Kim Possible, it belongs to Disney. **

**Later that night:**

Ron was sitting on the bed waiting for room service to bring up their order while his wife was in the shower freshens up for their honeymoon. As Ron stood up to remove his coat and tie, he couldn't felt but feel nervous and excited thinking that on the other side of the bathroom door was his wife getting herself ready to give herself to him and vice versa. Ron couldn't believe that in the span for 4 years he went from a broken hearted man to being a husband to the most kind and beautiful woman who saved him from a dark place and now they were going to make love to each other for the first time.

A knock on the door awoke Ron from his daydreaming as he walked over to the door and open it to see a server pushing a tray of two flute glasses and a champagne bottle on ice and a bowl of dipped chocolate-drizzled strawberries. Ron paid the server and thanked him with a satisfying tip that left the server happier as he left. As Ron continues on getting undressed leaving him in his black boxers, he walks over to the champagne bottle to fill up the glasses but as he was just about to remove the top, he heard a soft but seductive voice.

" _Hello, handsome"_ A woman's voice caused Ron to look up only for his eyes to widen and his mouth dropped at the beautiful sight of his wife leaning against the door dressed in a one piece black V-neck teddy lace nightgown with a coy smile on her face as she watched her husband looking like a deer staring at headlights and the bottle popped open at the right moment. Satisfied, she began her walk towards her husband as her hips elegantly swayed side to side and  
with her finger pushed his jaw up in place and slid a finger down his toned chest.

" _I take it you like it"_ She teased as Ron began to look up and down at his wife's outfit and how it hugged her gorgeous hourglass body and showing off her long toned legs. Ron nods his head speechlessly at the beauty that is his wife. After the initial shock, Ron shook his head and continues pouring the champagne into the two flute glasses and gave one to Tara who took it and both of them clink their glasses together and drank it. Then Ron took Tara's glass and placed them on the tray and then embraces his wife and gave her a deep passionate kiss which she responds gladly.

As they continue to kiss, Ron's hands roam down from her waist to grasp her plump bottom which Tara mewl in pleasure as she wrapped one leg around Ron's waist and started playing with his hair trying to bring him closer. Ron moved from her lips and starting sucking the sensitive part of her neck with Tara producing a breathless moan as his hot mouth continue its pursuit. Then Tara counter with her own as she nibbles on her husband's earlobe and continue placing little kisses and nibbles from his earlobe to his pulse, leaving Ron in complete awe and ecstasy. The couple was breathless as they slow their make-out and lean their foreheads in a loving way.

" _Wow"_ Tara whispers still dazed from their activity staring into her husband's gorgeous desire filled brown eyes. Ron chuckled as he stares into Tara's beautiful lust filled blue eyes as they continue to embrace. Then slowly Ron laid her down the bed to grab the succulent chocolate strawberries though the dessert was the last thing on his mind.

With a whimper of losing body contact, Tara laid in a supine position waiting for her lover to come back, still in her pleasure high from their make-out she almost didn't feel the bed drip as her husband came back with the dessert; she turned to face him as he grabbed a strawberry and began to fed her one. Ron never thought that seeing his wife eating a chocolate covered strawberry could be arousing as she stares at him with half lidden lustful eyes as she slowly sucked the chocolate off before biting it into the plump fruit before moaning of the sweetness of the dessert and licking her lips.

Ron couldn't stop staring at the bit of chocolate still smeared on her lips, enticing him to taste it. So he moves the bowl before he leans in to taste her lips in a hot searing kiss which she replies back. Ron couldn't get enough of her chocolate smeared lips as he deepens the kiss and continue to explore Tara's mouth, eliciting a moan from the blonde.

Ron continue kissing down to her neck as Tara wraps her toned legs around his waist and Ron went down lower until he reaches her breast. Ron stopped to look at his wife, who was panting from his previous assault as if he was asking permission and with a slight nod Ron took the straps and slid her top off revealing her perky breast.

Tara feeling a little embarrassed at his staring moved her arms to cover herself but Ron held her wrists and before moving her arms by her side spoke softly _"You don't need to hide, not from me."_ Ron then leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth and gave it a slight lick which Tara moan with pleasure as Ron grabbed her other breast and began to massage it. _"Ron….ahhh"_ Tara begged as Ron continue to play with her breasts, teasing her with his tongue.

Then Ron began to remove her nightgown leaving her in her black lacy panties and continue his assault again on her breast again. Unsatisfied Ron began to move his hand down past her navel to her heat and with a slight rub, Tara squeaked and gasp in pleasure by the intrusion on her jewel by Ron's treacherous fingers as he continue rubbing her sweet spot leaving her in a drunken state of pleasure.

" _Ron…please...more"_ Tara begged as she jerked her hips up so Ron getting the hint and without hesitation remove her soaked panties revealing her womanhood. It looks soft, smooth and trimmed reminding him of a budding flower- just like the rest of her.

Ron, with a grin lower himself and with a flick of his tongue on her bud caused Tara to gasp and bucked her hips toward wanting more, so he slowly pushed her hips down and continue his assault on her bud with his dastardly tongue as Tara could feel his hot breath breezing over her damp womanhood, turning her blood into molten fire as she was gripping the sheets and gasping for breath before her release.

" _You okay, Tara"_ Ron murmured huskily next to her ear, feeling satisfied that he can make her feel like this.

Tara, still feeling the effects of her husband's previous assault and catching her breath _"Yes, now it's my turn"_ she reply as she without warning flips Ron over on his back and sat atop him in all of her naked glory, and settled her hips onto his with a groan.

She began to lean down leaving a trail of kisses down from his chest past his navel until she reached her destination: his clothed crotch. With a naughty glee in her eyes, she caressed it with feathery touches and tickles that Ron's breathe was becoming ragged and began to stir in torment before she began to slip his boxer off, exposing himself to her. Ron looked up at his wife's silence and started to feel a little self-conscious before he saw the desire in her eyes as she licked her lips as if she was looking at a delicious treat.

Tara then wrapped her hand around the bulge, causing Ron to hiss in pleasure as his hips jerking as she squeezed it. She ran her fingertips over his length, going from the tip down to the base. A streak of pleasure and pride ran through her as he moaned and stiffened.

Emboldened she began to wrap her fingers around his girth and slowly stroked his length.

Another grunt

Ron groan in delight as she tighten her grip as she increase her movement on his length, stroking, thumbing the tip and touching the base, both shuddering from the contact of hot foreskin against cool palms until he began to feel it contracting, knowing he was about to reach his limit

" _Tara….I'm going to…I'm going to"_

But Tara did not slow down. Instead she stroked it harder, making him groan louder until he could no longer take it and he let go. Breathing heavily, Ron looks at his wife who had a feeling of pride knowing she could return the favor, pulls in his wife in for a passionate kiss both feeling the effects of lust in their system, touching and roaming each other's bodies as their tongues fought for dominance as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

Lips barely separate as Tara and Ron spoke soft words of love for each other and continue to kiss desperately as if being consumed by a never-ending fire.

Finally, Tara spoke to her love while moaning as his lips found her pulse and nibble on it, the feeling of his hot breath turning her body into jelly.

" _Make love to me"_

With that one sentence, Ron lowers his wife on the bed, cradling her as he mounted her. Holding his length, he guided it towards her entrance and he slowly, gently thrust himself inside the blonde.

" _Tara"_ he moaned as he felt her tighten around him. He let himself fall forward, his body making contact with hers as he began moving, gently thrusting in and out of the female's core.

" _R-Ron…"_ Tara whimpered as her husband moved inside her. She arched her back, meeting every thrust he made. Her hips started moving on their own, keeping in pace with Ron's own rhythm.

The couple continued with their love-making as they synchronized their pacing before switching their position with Tara straddling Ron with little effort and set herself onto his member. The two of them moaned at the new sensation.

" _Ronnn…"_ Tara moaned his name as she started moving on top of Ron. Moaning out loud, Ron placed his hands on her bodacious bottom and gave a smack, causing the blonde on top to quicken her pace.

" _D-don't stop…I…"_ Tara could not finish her sentence as she was drowning in pleasure that she was barely able to keep herself moving on her own. Sensing this, Ron gently pulled her toward him and took control. He thrusted his hardened length into her faster and faster, finding that the position had more grip on him than the previous one, plus he could tell that Tara was enjoying it immensely as her walls began to tighten around him.

" _R-Ron…! I'm going…I'm going…!"_ Tara moaned into Ron's neck as he gritted his teeth, knowing he was nearing his limit and so with one final thrust, she came as Ron released his load inside her.

Both Ron and Tara fell back onto the bed, both breathing heavily as their hearts calm down. Tara snuggled into his chest, listening to his heart beat as the sound soothed her and feeling more comfort as Ron wraps his arms around her like a cocoon.

" _Mmm, that was wonderful, love"_ Tara mumbled as she pecked him on the cheek

" _You're wonderful, babe. I love you so much"_ Ron said as he drew her closer to him and kiss her on the forehead as he pulled the covers over them just before both their eyes began to close in need of sleep.

" _I love you too"_ Tara said before the couple fell asleep for the first time as husband and wife.

 **THE END**

 **And that is the end of AKL. In all honestly, I first thought the reception was hard to write, but this one took the cake. I never imagined writing a honeymoon would be hard, though I never experience one so it would make sense. But regardless I tried not to be vulgar as this is the first lemon scene I've written but also I'm bit of a prude. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story. Please like, read and review. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
